SEBENTAR ( JKT48 FANFICT ) Part 1
by Fakyu69
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Seorang Laki-Laki Yang Konyol Menjadi Bintang Utama Di FF kali Ini ? *Sweatdrop *FF Macam Afa Ini *Lufakan


Penerimaan siswa baru SMA CAHAYA NUSANTARA telah dibuka. Banyak siswa yang berharap dapat masuk ke sekolah favorit di Indonesia itu. Tidak lain dengan Imosagi. Dia adalah orang yang konyol, pemalas, cuek, dan tidak patuh aturan. Tapi disamping semua itu, Imosagi adalah anak yang multi talenta dalam berbagai hal. Seperti dalam bidang olahraga, maupun musik. Kelebihannya itulah yang sangat disukai oleh teman-temannya dahulu.

Ketika masih duduk di bangku SMP, Imosagi memiliki banyak prestasi di bidang olahraga, pelajaran, maupun musik. Banyak penghargaan yang ia terima dari berbagai bidang tersebut. Namun, tidak sedikit juga kasus-kasus nakal yang ia lakukan di sekolahnya dulu. Pada hari pertama masuk sekolah saja, dia sudah membolos dengan alasan untuk mengikuti lomba band antar sekolah. Selain itu, ia juga sering tidak mengikuti jam-jam pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Seperti fisika, matematika, dan bahasa jawa. Banyak skor dari sekolah yang diberikan kepadanya, bahkan skor pelanggarannya adalah yang tertinggi sewaktu SMP. Tapi walaupun begitu, Imosagi adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan rokok ataupun narkoba. Kenakalannya justru seperti kenakalan anak-anak saja. Bukan kenakalan yang kelasnya berat.

Akhirnya hari tes penerimaan siswa baru pun telah tiba. Lebih dari empat ratus siswa termasuk Imosagi mengikuti tes tersebut. Impian mereka untuk menjadi siswa dari SMA CAHAYA NUSANTARA ditentukan oleh tes ini. Tampak wajah-wajah semangat dari para peserta mengiringi jalannya tes ini. Berbeda dengan Imo, ia justru tampak malas dan tidak semangat mengikuti tes tersebut. Berkali-kali dia mengantuk dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Entah ia sudah selesai, atau karena ia tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal tes yang diberikan, tidak ada siswa lain yang tahu.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Bel tanda selesainya tes telah berbunyi. Para peserta keluar dari masing-masing ruang mereka. Imo keluar dengan wajah yang sangat menjanjikan. Dia tidak khawatir sama sekali akan tes yang baru saja dilaluinya. Rasa percaya dirinya sungguh besar, meskipun dalam mengerjakan dia malas-malasan. Sedangkan peserta lain merasa gugup dan takut ketika tes yang mereka kerjakan tadi tidak bisa membawa mereka untuk masuk menjadi siswa dari SMA tersebut.

Sambil menunggu hasil tes, para siswa duduk di depan halaman sekolah SMA CAHAYA NUSANTARA sembari menikmati konser band yang ditampilkan dari SMA itu. Banyak band-band yang mengisi acara tersebut. Termasuk boyband, dan girlband ikut meramaikan hari itu. Namun, sementara yang lain menikmati alunan music konser, Imo justru tidur dengan pulas di kursi panjang yang berada bawah pohon beringin di belakang halaman sekolah. Suasananya memang sejuk, karena disertai dengan sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Satu jam kemudian, hasil tes pun diumumkan. Para calon siswa sangat berdebar-debar. Mereka semua berkunjung lari ke papan pengumuman di aula sekolah. Tampak di papan pengumuman yang begitu besar nama-nama calon siswa yang berhasil lolos tes. Sebanyak seratus delapan puluh empat siswa akan diterima berdasarkan nilai urutan tes. Mereka akan dibagi menjadi delapan kelas, kelas A sampai H. Dan tidak disangka-sangka nama Imosagi muncul pada urutan kedua.

Teman Imo yang bernama Yansen memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Imo. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Imo bisa mencapai hal tersebut. Maka dibangunkanlah Imo.

**teriak Yansen. Imo akhirnya terbangun. Dia tidak senang dengan hal itu. **

**tanya Imo. **

**jawab Yansen. **

**ucap Imo. **

**ajak Imo kepada Yansen sambil menguap. **

**tolak Yansen. **

**kata Imo sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. **

**Sesampainya dirumah.. **

**tanya Ibu Imo. **

**jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk. **

**tanya Ibunya lagi. **

**jawab Imo sambil lalu. **

**batin Ibunya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil. **

**Tidak terasa Imo tertidur pulas sampai pagi. Hari pun telah berganti. Waktu menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Imo bergegas bangun dan mandi untuk siap-siap daftar ulang ke sekolah barunya. Setelah semuanya siap, ia berangkat ke sekolah. **

**pamit Imo kepada Ibunya. **

**tanya Ibunya. **

**pengetahuan Jawab. **

**jawab Imo dengan sangat singkat. **

**Imo pun berangkat ke sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan sangat santai sambil mendengarkan musik di telinganya. Saat sedang asik mendengarkan musik, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang juga sedang berjalan dari gang yang berlawanan arah. Imo berbelok ke kanan, dan gadis itu berbebelok ke arah kiri. Arah tujuan mereka kini satu arah. Gadis itu berjalan satu langkah di depan Imo. Imo yang berada di belakangnya pun bingung, mau kemana gadis itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya berpikir di dalam hati. **

**pikir Imo dalam batin. **

**Gadis itu pun merasa bahwa Imo mengikutinya dari tadi. Ia memiliki perasaan yang aneh pada Imo. Ia melihat penampilan Imo yang tidak seperti anak sekolahan. Menggunakan jaket hitam, celana panjang hitam, dan beralaskan sepatu sandal. Tapi yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Imo anak sekolah adalah tas yang di bawanya. **

**pikir Gadis itu. **

**Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Imo, kenapa ia mengikutinya. Tapi ketika itu, Imo pun juga berniat untuk menanyakan kemana tujuan sebenarnya gadis itu.**

**Imo dan gadis itu sama-sama memanggil. **

**Keduanya jadi bingung siapa yang harus ngomong duluan. **

**tanya Imo. **

**Gadis itu masih terdiam. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Imo. Imo memang memiliki paras yang terbilang tampan. Banyak wanita yang menyukai dirinya, tapi ia hanya membiarkan hal itu. Mungkin wajah tampannya itulah yang membuat gadis cantik ini terdiam. *uhuk. **

**lanjut Imo. **

**jawab gadis itu dengan sangat gugup. **

**bantah Imo. **

**tanya gadis itu lagi. **

**pengetahuan Jawab. **

**gadis itu tidak percaya. **

**Imo pun berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Gadis itu masih merasa tidak percaya Imo yang berpenampilan seperti itu adalah salah satu siswa dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke sekolahnya. Setelah sampai sekolah, ternyata benar bahwa Imo adalah siswa sekolah yang sama dengan gadis itu. Ia melihat Imo baru saja masuk gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu sempat merasa surprise. **

**(*) **

**Pendaftaran ulang siswa baru dimulai. Siswa-siswa yang lolos tes mendaftarkan ulang diri mereka. Banyak siswa yang sudah saling kenal dan berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Selesai Imo daftar ulang, ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sempat ia temui di perjalanan tadi. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Entah perasaan benci atau senang yang meliputi mereka, mereka saling bertatapan. **

**Imo memulai pembicaraan. **

**ucap gadis itu sedikit kesal. **

**lanjut Imo. **

**jawab Imo dengan kerasnya. **

**Imo pergi dari gadis itu. Ia merasa agak kesal pada gadis itu karena telah merendahkan dirinya. Seketika itu, ia bertemu Yansen. **

**tanya Yansen. **

**jawab Imo kesal. **

**kata Yansen sambil tertawa keras. **

**ucap Imo. **

**Imo memotong pembicaraan. **

**cegah Yansen. **

**Tapi Imo sudah terlanjur pergi entah kemana. Yansen pun pergi ke kelasnya. Yansen adalah anak kelas B, sedangkan Imo adalah anak kelas A, satu kelas dengan Jeje. **

**Bell tanda masuk ke kelas telah berbunyi. Semua siswa baru masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, tidak lain dengan Imo. Ketika ia memasuki kelas, banyak anak-anak wanita kelas II dan III yang memandanginya. Entah karena terpesona atau karena hal lainnya. Akhirnya masuklah Imo kedalam kelasnya.**

**teriak Imo sambil menunjuk Jeje. **

**jawab Jeje. **

**Imo mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Jeje. Siswa lain hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Lalu Imo pun mencari bangku yang masih kosong untuk ia tempati. Setelah lama berkeliling kelasnya, tidak ada satu bangku pun yang kosong kecuali bangku di sebelah Jeje. Dia menengok ke bangku itu, dan dengan muka yang sinis ia berjalan kesana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ia harus duduk dengan orang yang dibencinya, begitu juga dengan Jeje. Tapi mau seperti apapun, juga hanya itu bangku yang tersisa. **

**tanya Jeje. **

**pengetahuan Jawab. **

**tolak Jeje. **

**bantah Imo. **

**Jeje hanya menatap Imo dengan tatapan yang sinis. Ia tampak kesal pada Imo. **

**s salah dengan saya? Don ucap Imo.**

**Belum pernah menempatkan orang seperti Anda. Sebuah catamaran Jeje menguras Kasar.**

**Imo hanya membiarkan itu, seolah ia tidak mendengarkannya. Hal itu pun membuat Jeje semakin kesal padanya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun mereka selalu bertengkar. Mereka sudah seperti Tom and Jerry yang selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Bell istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa keluar untuk ke kantin dan beristirahat. Tapi saat itu pun Imo dan Jeje masih saja bertengkar. Dan pada akhirnya Imo mengalah, ia keluar kelas untuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Jeje hanya sendirian di kelas.**

**kata salah seorang murid dari kelas lain yang menyukai Jeje. **

**Teman dari anak itu hanya tertawa, sedang Jeje merasa ketakutan karena didepannya ada tiga laki-laki yang tampaknya memiliki niat buruk padanya. Mereka adalah Tama, Pinto, dan Neil. **

**Sementara itu, Imo kembali dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kelas. Mengetahui ada siswa yang berniat buruk pada Jeje, ia menolongnya.**

**Anak tertawa. **

**kata Imo dengan tegas. **

**Ketiga siswa itu pun menjadi marah. Namun mereka menjaga hal itu. Mereka akan melawan Imo karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka menang jumlah. **

**Pinto penyebabnya. **

**kata Imo sambil lari menghampiri mereka. **

**Mereka pun akhirnya berkelahi di dalam kelas. Jeje yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa melihat saja. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Dalam hatinya, ia khawatir dengan Imo. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia kalah. Tapi hasilnya justru sebaliknya, Imo mengalahkan siswa-siswa itu dengan mudah. Mereka tidak bisa sekalipun membalas pukulan Imo, dan Imo hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. *uhuk. **

**Ketiga siswa itu akhirnya pergi. Mereka pergi dengan wajah yang terluka. Sedang Imo mendekati Jeje.**

**Jeje pergi dari kelas. Ia berjalan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan sosok Imo yang sangat berani ketika menyelamatkannya tadi. Tanpa disadari, Jeje memiliki perasaan terpendam pada Imo. * Hmm.**

**Sementara Imo masih memikirkan kata terakhir Jeje tadi. Imo merasa tertarik pada Jeje. Ia menyukai tipe gadis yang cerewet seperti itu. Lagi pula Jeje juga cantik dan pintar, tidak heran jika laki-laki seperti Imo bisa menyukainya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Imo merasakan hal seperti itu. Sebelumnya, ia sangat cuek pada semua wanita. Tapi sekarang tidak pada Jeje yang telah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.**

**~ Tunggu Bagian berikutnya ~**


End file.
